musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Year:1978
Bands Formed Singles Released Adult Books X Ain't Talkin' 'Bout Love Van Halen Aloha Steve and Danno Radio Birdman Alternative Ulster Stiff Little Fingers American Squirm Nick Lowe Another Girl, Another Planet Only Ones Badlands Bruce Springsteen Baker Street Gerry Rafferty Because the Night Patti Smith Group Being Boiled Human League Better Off Dead Wipers Can't Stand Losing You Police Changing of the Guards Bob Dylan Cheree Suicide City Slang Sonic's Rendezvous Band Clash City Rockers Clash Damaged Goods Gang of Four David Watts/'A' Bomb in Wardour Street Jam Deacon Blues Steely Dan Denis Blondie Dot Dash Wire Down in the Tube Station at Midnight Jam Driver's Seat Sniff and the Tears Ever Fallen in Love (With Someone You Shouldn't've?) Buzzcocks F.M. (No Static at All) Steely Dan Follow You, Follow Me Genesis Germ-Free Adolescents X-Ray Spex Give Me Everything Magazine Gut Feeling Devo Hanging on the Telephone Blondie Hit Me With Your Rhythm Stick Ian and the Blockheads Hong Kong Garden Siouxsie and the Banshees How Can You Mend a Broken Heart Al Green Human Fly Cramps I Am the Cosmos Chris Bell I Am the Fly Wire I Don't Mind Buzzcocks (I Don't Want to Go To) Chelsea Elvis Costello and the Attractions I Will Survive Gloria Gaynor (I'm Always Touched by Your) Presence, Dear Blondie Identity X-Ray Spex Is She Really Going Out With Him? Joe Jackson It's the New Thing Fall Josie Steely Dan Just What I Needed Cars Killing an Arab Cure Kiss Me Again Dinosaur Know Your Product Saints Le Freak Chic Lee Remick Go-Betweens Lexicon Devil Germs Love You More Buzzcocks Lucky Number Lene Lovich Mighty Quinn (live) Manfred Mann’s Earth Band Miss You/Far Away Eyes Rolling Stones Mr. Blue Sky Electric Light Orchestra My Best Friend's Girl Cars Neon Lights Kraftwerk Nice 'n' Sleazy Stranglers One Nation Under a Groove Funkadelic Picture This Blondie Promises Buzzcocks Psycho Killer Talking Heads Public Image Public Image Limited Pulled Up Talking Heads Pump It Up Elvis Costello and the Attractions Radio Radio Elvis Costello and the Attractions Right Down the Line Gerry Rafferty Rock Lobster B-52s Runnin' With the Devil Van Halen September Earth Wind and Fire Shot by Both Sides Magazine Showroom Dummies Kraftwerk Spacelab Kraftwerk Spread Your Wings Queen Starry Eyes Records Street Hassle Lou Reed Sultans of Swing Dire Straits Surrender Cheap Trick Suspect Device Stiff Little Fingers Sweet Talkin' Woman Electric Light Orchestra T.V.O.D./Warm Leatherette Normal Take Me I'm Yours Squeeze Take Me to the River Talking Heads The Chase Giorgio Moroder The Day the World Turned Day-Glo X-Ray Spex The Electrician Walker Brothers The Man With the Child in His Eyes Kate Bush The Model Kraftwerk The Robots Kraftwerk Tommy Gun Clash Walk On By Stranglers We Got the Neutron Bomb Weirdos Werewolves of London Warren Zevon What a Waste! Ian Dury and the Blockheads What Do I Get? Buzzcocks Where Were You? Mekons (White Man) In Hammersmith Palais Clash Whole Lotta Rosie (live) AC/DC Wuthering Heights Kate Bush You Can't Put Your Arms Round a Memory Johnny Thunders You Make Me Feel (Mighty Real) Sylvester Albums Released * January 20: XTC - White Music * February 10: Van Halen - Van Halen * October 13: XTC - Go 2 and Go+ Other Events Category:Year